One Night Stand?
by TheMysteriousAuthor15
Summary: When Nagisa ends up in bed with a stranger she suspects in the one and only time she'll ever see this man, however could she be wrong? When she wakes he is gone can she find the man of her dreams? (Karmax FEM Nagisa)
1. Chapter 1

I considered 3 things while writing this story.

Writing a more mature story I suppose,

Writing about an Adult Nagisa and Karma

Stepping out of my comfort zone and throwing you, my readers for a loop.

So enjoy this story I hope you guys like it.

_**Warning: This story contains swearing, Sexual themes and mature content reader discretion advised. **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The author may have died of blushing while writing this, you have been warned.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**One Night Stand Chapter 1**

He pushed her onto the bed pulling her shirt off exposing her breasts as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly pulling him closer and his lips pressed hard against hers his tongue slipping across hers.

She let out a long moan as he pressed his body to hers and she ran her fingers through his hair as if begging him never to stop but to penetrate her quicker. When he penetrated her she winced upon the pain but gradually eased as it was followed by pleasure.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Those were the events that had transpired last night,

Or rather all that she could recall.

The next morning she awoke the space in between her legs sore and aching more than the rest of her body. As she opens her eyes she winces at the brightening light from the sunshine coming in through the window. She groans and rolls over onto her stomach and as she realizes she is naked. Her head aches and she feels groggy.

A hangover, she had a hangover, and a nasty one at that.

But to be fair it was her first hangover.

She brushed the blue strains of hair from her eyes as she tries to sit up covering her breast with the white blanket and trying to get her barrangs. She groans aloud once more pressing the palm of her hand against her forehead hoping to ease some of the pain.

When her vision finally adjusts she sees she's in a small hotel room, the walls a pale white and the floor a cozy red carpet while there is a small flat screen seated in front of the large beds she's in and a small balcony to the right of the tv.

A tad bit fancy she noted.

In that moment she realized something,

The man she'd slept with last night, she didn't see him and also…..

She couldn't remember what his name was or what he looked like for that matter...all she could recall was red…..red…..red…..red what?!...

She groaned covering her face with her hands. She paused trying to get her thoughts together.

_Okay...okay...I obviously got wasted last night and...probably went to some guys hotel room_

_And slept with him...and although I remember the sex I don't remember him! _

_Ugh...I guess this is why they say bring a friend so they stop you from getting wasted and_

_Having sex with a stranger…_

_Good sex…_

_But a stranger nonetheless._

_I should have known going to a bar after work was a bad idea,_

_But it was a stressful day how could I not? _

_I needed a drink…._

And then dred hit her, was she wearing protection last night during that event?! What if she got pregnant and had to raise a kid alone!  
.

.

.

.

_Wait…..work! I need to get to work!_

She thought frantic as she stood up from the bed looking for her clothes frantically. As she managed to get the last of her clothes on she finally spotted it, sitting on the small dresser next to the bed where four things,

An open condom wrapper,

A glass of water,

A pill,

And a note.

Nagisa walked over cariously picking up the note first since she wanted to figure out what the hell was going on and maybe find out who the guy she slept with last night was.

_Dear pretty lady, (sorry never got your name) _

_Think I'll call you __**my**_ _blueberry. _

( His blueberry? I'm not that easy. )

_Anyway, dear Ms. blueberry_

_I apologize for not sticking around to greet your beautiful sleeping face_

_However I had to go to work and my boss isn't a very_

_Patient man so I hope you'll forgive me._

_I'm sure you probably don't remember anything from last night _

_Considering how wasted you where, _

_Don't worry I used a condom so there is a good chance that _

_You didn't get pregnant. _

_I'm sure your heads pounding so I left an Aleve and _

_A glass of water to take it down with. _

_I hope you feel better and hope to see you again,_

_-Mr. Red_

_._

_._

_Ps. Your amazing in bed._

_._

_._

_._

Nagisa groaned and ignored the heat burning in her cheats. She sighed folding the note neatly in half and placing it in her breast pocket of the blue dress shirt she wore to the bar last night. She glanced at the pill wondering if she could trust it,

Another wince from her head as if it was telling her _I don't care I need it!_

She sighed and figured what the worst it could do considering she was still here and safe. Besides the man in the note seemed rather polite and charming. Apart of her wished she met the man outside of sex which she did but wished she remembered it.

She took down the pill with the water and both tasted fine. With one last look over the some-what messy room and confirming she hadn't left anything behind she made her way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**One night stand chapter 2**_

It was a warm spring afternoon. A blue haired woman with her hair draped over her shoulders was teaching her group of students. She gave them a warm smile as her warm eyes checked over all of them to make confirm everyone was here.

"Alright," Nagisa says clapping her hands together with a confident smile. "Can anyone tell me what the most important thing about assassintion is?" One of her students a 15 year old (because all of her students where young teenagers.) Raised his hand yelling out,

"Stealth obviously." Nagisa hummed tapping her chin considering his answer before shaking her head in dismissal.

"Good try but no. You see, it's important," she pauses reaching to her white jeans that hugged her curves before taking a knife out that had been hidden in the sheath under her black tank-top. As she twirled the blade gracefully between her fingers she finished with,

"Is to always have a second blade. When I say that I don't mean carry two blades but rather

Make sure you have a back up plan if your first one fails. An assassin must be prepared for anything."

Her students nodded understanding. Nagisa held black leather hilt tightly in her right hand letting it rest with the blade down at her side as the other hand rested on her hip and she looked at her class giving them a look of encouragement.

"Now, would anyone like to hold the knife?" Her students eyes lit up, they were only ever aloud to use these green rubber knives. None of them ever held a real knife. A bunch of the students raised their hands happily all nominating themselves first.

"Wow, Ms. Shiota must 've gotten laid for her to be in such a good mood." A familiar teasing voice spoke from the back of the class. Like a swarm of bees bowing to their queen...or rather king in this case, they all moved away from the comment and there in the back stood the young teen, arms folded across his black shirt. His short red hair messy like usual and the hazel eyes staring at Nagisa and she sighed ignoring that comment even though it was actually true.

"Tom," She spoke giving him a gentle smile despite his rudeness. "Would you like to hold the knife first?"

Tom, not that she'd ever admit it was one of Nagisa's favorite students. Tom's name was Tiffany and had transferred from America to Japan due to family issues and although they were born a female they identified as male and when they told Nagisa that she respected it and this is why she calls him Tom.

The boy pretended not to be honored by being picked first and walked forward arms at his side.

"Be careful it's sharp." Nagisa warned handing Tom the knife handle first of course. He turned it in his hands and Nagisa kept a close eye on him to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

His eyes lit up upon seeing the snake engraved into the blade. Nagisa smiled,

"This blades been in my family for generations." She explained. Tom handed the blade back to her blushing himself a little,

"Yeah...it's alright I guess." Although he acted tough he was a shy kid. Nonetheless she gave him a comforting smile and patted his small head.

"Alright who's next?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The door clicked open and the redhead groaned as he closed the door. Damn he was so tired after work it was always so bothersome. Being a lawyer was not easy but considering Karma knew how to hide his emotions and lie to the point of making his words appear true did make the entire ordeal less painful.

He glanced at the clock hanging above the kitchen sink,

_**5:30pm**_

_Ah it's that late already? _

_I think I'll just order take out._

"Oh hey Karma," The redhead glanced at his couch where the brunette was working on some paperwork it seemed.

"Hello Isogai, when did you get here?"

"Hmm...about an hour ago just got off work." Isogai said looking through the papers.

He had a part-time job at a restaurant as a waiter.

He'd known the dashing man since junior high and always knew that his parents were poor compared to his parents who where fabulously wealthy. Isogai never hung out with Karma for his money, he'll he'd never even ask for any favors any Karma respected that. But a month back when Isogai had mentioned to Karma he'd become homeless due to payments on his small and shabby apartment being taken.

Even though Isogai said there was no need Karma practically made him move in at least until he got back on his feet. He was an author and his books weren't going so well, Karma's penthouse was more than big enough for another person to live here. He had at least two extra guest bedrooms so it was no trouble to him at all. That and Isogai was relatively quiet and very polite so there was no issue there either.

Karma walked over to the small living room sitting down in one of the white comfort chairs as Isogai was occupying the couch.

As Karma relaxed into the chair he gave a worried glance to his phone….

_Why hasn't she texted?_

"Is something wrong Karma?" Isogai asked lifting his head slightly from the mess of papers littered across the glass table.

"Huh?-Oh uh no." Karma said scratching his head. "No um, was just thinking of where I should order from." Isogai gave him a look and put the papers down taking a break from them before he turned to Karma giving the red-haired man his attention.

"Karma we've known each other for years. I know when you're lying." Karma groaned pressing into the chair's soft cushion as he laid his head back staring up at his ceiling. "Ugh fine," He sat up looking at Isogai now feeling a little uneasy talking about the situation.

As he talked he sat forward hands pressed together in that naturally charming manner he always had. "I met this girl, no scratch that this BEAUTIFUL girl at the bar last night." Isogai nodded along. "And long story short I had sex with her, took her to a hotel room ya'know how it is." Isogai nodded again. "So I woke up and had to leave early so I left her a note explaining the situation and told her to basically contact me, so why hasn't she?"

Isogai held his chin considering the situation for a moment before looking back up at Karma and replying, "You where in a rush to get to work so….." He pauses raising his eyebrows. "Did you put your number down or any sort of contact info?"

Karma's eyes widened as he realized his mistake he covered his face with his hands groaning loudly as he shrunk into the chair slouching down and groaning again. "I'm such a dumbass."

"Well," Isogai said giving Karma a comforting smile. "There's other girls out there. Karma suddenly stood up,

"No-no man you don't understand, there was something special about her like...like she was.."

"The one?" Isogai asked questionably. Karma only offered a noise in response as if not deicing that yet. "I thought you didn't believe in love or getting married." Isogai said humorously.

"Well.." Karma said turning to Isogai standing in front of the table. "I-I don't but, I have to find her...I just don't understand, she was just amazing," Isogai strugged,

"What the sex," Isgoai said teasingly,

"Wha-no-I mean yes...oh hell yes...but no not just that. Just being around her was like...I dunno man I can't explain it. It was like she made my heart dance."

"Do you remember her name?"

"No,"

"Her last name?

"Nope."

"Uh...appearance?"

"Umm...do her boobs count?" Isogai gave Karma an eye roll. The redhead snapped his fingers.

"Oh wait I do remember something about her besides her breasts!"

Isogai smirked, "That's surprising."

"Blue...her hair was such a pretty blue."

Isogai scratched his head, "Alright, I'll see what I can do but for now let's decide what we should get for dinner."

"Good Idea." Karma agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

One night stand chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was late at night and the two girls sat on the couch in front of the TV eating popcorn, Nagisa a baggy white shirt and some blue shorts while the other was wearing a white tank-top and pajama pants that had kittens on them.

It was relieved quiet until the question came up.

"So how was it? On a scale of 1-10 of course," Nagisa groaned rolling her sapphire eyes.

"How can you ask such questions?" She cringed taking a sip of her pop before setting the glass back down on the coffee table.

"Just answer it~" The blonde teased as she tossed a piece of popcorn in her mouth playfully. Nagisa tapped her chin thinking to herself her eyes trained on the large popcorn bowl as she did.

"I dunno, like a 7?" Nakamura raised an eyebrow intrigued by that response but also disappointed.

"Just a 7?" Nagisa blushed turning away from her blonde-haired friend who was obviously too interested in this conversation.

"I-I dunno okay! I hardly even remember the evening." Nagisa said not taking a hand full of popcorn and shoving it in her mouth, she nearly choked when Nakamura replied with,

"But you remember his face right?" Coughing and trying not to suffocate on the popcorn Nagisa reached for the soda in her glass cup and gulped it down to ease the burning in her throat. As she finished she glared at Nakamura who responded with,

"What?" The blue-haired girl narrowed her brows giving her friend a look.

"Thanks for asking if I was okay." Nakamura rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't remember his face, but I remember red…" Nagisa explained keeping her eyes on the TV. They were supposed to be watching this movie Nagisa had put on hence the popcorn but of course when Nakamura got wind of Nagisa's one night stand (because she wasn't home last night) Nakamura of course had to get all the details.

"Well…" Nakamura said one arm rested on the back of the couch the other at her side as she faced Nagisa who sat cross legged on the couch. "Since you're-scratch that-where a virgin y'know maybe…"

Another blush escaped Nagisa this time more furious than the last one lighting her whole face with the color red. Nakamura smirked, "Or maybe it was you blushing." She teased. Nagisa shook her head ignoring Nakamura's antics.

"No...it….it was…..HAIR!" She blurted out suddenly remembering and in the process actually startled Nakamura for a second before the blonde relaxed again.

"Oh he has red hair down-"

"No his hair it was red!" Nagisa said swiftly cutting Nakamura off.

"Ooooh~ well maybe it was dyed?" She suggested that because most people in Japan had black or brown hair, Nakamura and Nagisa where just some of the exceptions.

"I don't know.." Nagisa said, "I mean, my hair is naturally blue." She said grabbing a strain of her silky blue hair. Nakamura gave her best friend a smile,

"Your really thinking about this guy aren't ya?" She teased once more. Nagisa gave her a look then stuck her nose up folding her arms.

"Hmph. Only because you brought it up, I mean we could just be watching this lovely movie." Nagisa waved off the TV.

"Why would I care about a movie when my best friend got laaaiiid~" Another blush from Nagisa as she grabbed her soda drinking it as to avoid a response to that statement. "Why don't you go find him? You said he left you a note right so maybe he wants to see you again?" Nagisa took the glass away from her lips and sighed placing the glass down and pushing herself into the brown sofa so much that it looked like she'd sink into it.

"I wish but...there was no number. He just said can't wait to see you again or something like that." Nakamura held her chin thinking and after a moment snapped her fingers.

"You said he has red hair. Maybe I can search him up, find him?" Nagisa gave her a questionable look.

"How, you don't even know his name." Nakamura waved her finger around as if to tell Nagisa don't doubt me.

"I don't need one. Hold on," She jumped off the sofa and rushed to her room, Nagisa waited patiently on the couch slowly regretting the choice. What if she did find him and she was nothing more to him than a booty call. What if he was sleeping with another girl right now and he never wanted to see her again, what if-

"Hey," Nakamura said giving Nagisa a light noogie. "I know that look, stop worrying."

Nagisa looked up at Nakamura from the couch as her friend sat back down beside her. "How can't I? I mean, what if I was just a fling to him?" Nakamura gave Nagisa a soft smile as if to say your kidding me right?

"If you were just his fling he wouldn't have left the note. He would have left without a word Nagisa," Nagisa thought that made sense but was still paranoid by the thought of it being false. "Come on, let's find your dream man." Nakamura said opening her laptop, Nagisa scooted closer to the girl until she was pressed against her as she glanced at the screen. (No they are not in love they're like sisters.)

"Okay," Nakamura said typing in something to the search bar."

"What are you doing?" Nagisa asked playing with the blue strains of hair anxiously. Nakamura didn't respond and Nagisa watched her screen until she ended up on a sight named,

Japan's Residence.

With a number below the title signaling the population in Japan which wasn't very high thankfully. Nakamura drew her mouse to a search bar typing in the words,

Male, Red Hair.

"Nakamura, that's never going to work." Nagisa said raising an eyebrow, "It's probably just dyed like you said I mean-"

"Found him!" Nakamura said excitedly and Nagisa's heart jumped in her throat as it raced against her ribs. She glanced at the profile picture, a nicely dressed man in a black suit, pale skin, gentle amber eyes and his...red hair...was paired neatly. He stood his hands in the pockets of his pants as he looked at the camera with a sly and charming smirk.

Nagisa felt like the picture itself was him staring at her and her face burned red and her heart rate sped up.

"Akabane Karma," Nakamura read.

.

.

_**"He's the son of the rich business man Akabane Akane And the world famous fashion designer Akabane Yuina."**_

Nakamura nudged Nagisa playfully who offered a nervous smile.

"Ooh~ he's a fancy man, and he's quite the looker to." Nagisa rolled her eyes her face still fully red.

.

.

_**"His family is said to be the only ones in Japan born with naturally red hair.**_

_**He is said to be loved by many women however does not randevu with them due to his high status."**_

_**.**_

.

"Guess I must be one of the lucky ones.." Nagisa said in disbelief. "Bet that's a lie." Nakamura raised her eyebrow.

"You haven't even met him yet and you're already finding him suspicious?" Nagisa gave Nakamura a look.

"What you do mean yet?" Nakamura grinned.

"Well, now that I know his name I can message him." Nagisa forgot about that, unfortunately for her Nakamura had the latest phone. If you didn't know someone's number you could still contact them if you put in their full name.

Nagisa suddenly stood up her face beat red as she waved her hands in a dismissive way. "No, no way I-I can't meet him. I have a life and a class and-"

"Your assassination business has been slow for one, for two you only teach in the afternoon, finally I doubt living is sitting at home on your weekends watching Netflix all day." Nagisa puffed her cheeks out annoyed.

"It is living." She said turning around so quickly her hair draped over her shoulders spun around. "I'm going to bed." Nagisa groaned.

"Fine fine, goodnight."

"Don't contact him!" Nagisa warned yelling down the hall as she made her way to her bedroom.

Nakamura waited till she was out of sight and once she heard the door close quietly she grinned pulling her phone out.

"Oh I am so contacting him."


	4. Chapter 4

One night stand chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The red-head opened his eyes slowly squinting at the sunlight that shines through his large windows. Shielding his eyes from the morning sun he sat up yawning and stretching to help wake up more. He sat there for a moment in his large king sized bed under the soft red covers as he listened to the birds that chirped happily outside. It was nice to hear a bit of nature before he'd probably be hearing people yelling the word _OBJECTION _a lot today.

When he finally woken up enough he climbed out of bed to get dressed pulling on some sweat grey sweat pants over his boxers and a white T-shirt over his shirtless chest. As he walked into his kitchen a muffed,

"Morning," came from the couch.

"Morning Isogai," Karma replied back with hardly any enthusiasm if any at all.

Karma walked over to the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee as he turned back to Isogai sipping the hot liquid. "You look tired," Karma said noting the slightly dark circles under Isogai's eyes. With a yawn he replied with,

"Yeah, stayed up late last night writing the next chapter to the story I am currently working on."

"Ah," Karma said sounding interested but in reality wasn't at all. He took another sip of his coffee,

"Oh um, you got a message by the way." Isogai said as he kept his brown eyes on the papers littered on the glass table again, Karma questioned if the man had actually moved from there since lat night.

"Someone texted me huh? How do these so called fangirls keep getting my number. I swear I changed it at least ten different times just in these two weeks." Isoai shrugged but Karma didn't expect him to have the answer it was more or less just him complaining. With a long drawn out sign Karma picked up his phone from the chair he was sitting in last night. Huh, he must of left the phone here when he went to bed.

He picked it up and not suprised in the least to the see the words,

_1 new message from unknown_

He sighed and tapped on the message bracing himself for another long and drawn out love letter from one of the many fans he had. He thought taking a boring job as a lawyer would simmer down the hoard of fangirls but if anything it just made them grow. He heard they were making a movie about him soon which of course his parents had a hand in and he had no say so in. You'd think someone at 24 years old would have a choice in something like that but nope, not Karma.

Truth be told he wasn't ungrateful for this lifestyle, the penthouse was nice, getting to wake up on his days off and jump in the pool outside or laying around on his sofa and watching TV on the large flat screen. However he yearned for a simpler lifestyle sometimes, wishing he could just go get a coffee from the cafe down the street without having to pick out a disguise or be on edge about some fan discovering it was really him sitting at the table sipping your morning brew while wearing a hat, sunglasses and a fake mushake of some sort.

The damn red hair, it was always a dead give away.

With no more procrastinating Karma finally opened the message and was…...actually taken aback by the message.

.

.

.

_**Unknown yesterday at 9:30pm: **__Hello Karma,_

Nobody's ever written him a text and addressed him by his first name before, so that was the first thing that caught his attention.

.

.

.

_Before you block me listen first, okay? So you know that amazingly beautiful girl you had sex with the other night? Yeah I know about that, now I'm not from the media or anything like that. Worse,..._

_I'm her best friend! Names Nakamura and the girl you slept with has a name. It's Nagisa, Nagisa Shiota and although she won't admit it she's clearly into you _

_In more ways than one ;)_

_Ha, sorry can't resist the dirty jokes. Anyway, I figured you'd wanna see her again so, _

_If your up for that reply back and we will go from there. _

.

.

.

.

.

Isogai noticed Karma's silence and his pale face as he stood there staring at his phone, "Karma, you good?" Isogai asked from the couch and Karma didn't respond for a moment. "Karma, HEY KARMA!"

The redhead looked at Isogai and calmly replied, "Sorry, I was just thinking." Isogai furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?" he asked and Karma with a heavy swallow and his hand gripping the phone tightly replied his eyes on Isogai,

"I think I found her."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hello my readers, sorry for the short chapter today but I haven't quiet thought out how they're meeting will go and how Nagisa will react to seeing him again just yet however I wanted to get this part out at least so I hope you all enjoyed this again sorry for the short chapter. I'm not sure when the next update for this will be out I need some time to think about it, until then please be patient and Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**One Night stand chapter 5**_

I sit at the table glancing around nervously. I grab the mugs handle and hold the rim of the cup to my lips letting the warm tea soothe some of the anxiety welling up inside me.

I'm sitting in a coffee shop, the place I was told was the meeting spot. I adjust my glasses that have a rectangular black frame to them. In my nervous haste I forgot to put in my contacts this morning so I suppose they add to my disguise. To cover my dead give away of red hair I decided wearing a straw hat the rim is small and a blue line goes around the inner part of the hat. It covered most of my red hair however I kept anxiously adjusting it despite there being no reason for it.

I tap my fingers against the beach wood table. It's been half an hour now, did I get set up for some crude joke? No, maybe I just arrived earlier?

I rub my face nervously.

God I don't think I've ever been this nervous.

I shift around in the booth I feel uncomfortable against the sticky hot red leather.

Maybe I should just leave,

I let out a long sigh and ready myself to leave. I look up at something outside the large cafe window catches my attention.

A woman in a white summer dress, pale skin and shoulder length blue hair stands before me she's peering inside the cafe nervously fidgeting with her hands that are at her stomach.

Sapphire meets amber eyes and I can't take my eyes off her. She's like an angel before me something that is so stunning and surreal, she stands out from the other people here who are so bland to me. She stares at me wide eyed and frozen her face is pale and her reaction isn't what I was hoping for.

She looks terrified, I find myself frozen just staring at her unable to move in the slightest. Suddenly she turns away from the window and runs away from it. Without realizing it, I'm already up from my seat and running out of the cafe yelling the words so loud I get a few weird looks.

"Wait!" She stops just a few feet away from me and turns to glance over her bare shoulder that has my thoughts reeling.

She stares at me and I realized she's visibly uncomfortable. I lower my hand that was raised in her direction and she stares at me, cariously but also wary and I can't help but feel drawn to her and feel as if she's…. Picking me apart like a puzzle.

I close my agaped mouth and attempt to form words. Damn I'm already freaking her out. Where's that natural charm when I need it?

Before I can get a word out she says in a shaken voice.

"Who are you." I feel as if I had just been stabbed in the chest. Doesn't she remember me? Didn't her friend tell her she'd be meeting me here? Why else would she be around here?

Without even thinking I removed my sun hat and my red hair stuck out like a sore thumb. The beaming sun didn't help by making it glow in its light.

Her expression shifts I expect her to be happier or more relaxed at least but she seems more scared than before. Her eyes are stuck on the strains of red that cover my face.

Her lower lip trembles and wide eyes stare at me. "It-its y-you.. " She muttered barely audible.

"I.. Didn't mean to scare you." I say in a quiet tone she continues to stare at me making me feel uneasy. Was she disappointed, afraid or didn't want to see me again? Had this entire set up even been her choice?

Before I can get another word out I hear a loud shout behind me of many high pitched voices,

"Oh my god it's akabane!" Shit. Fangirls.

I barely have time to glance over my shoulder to see the small hoard of young women running over to me shouting varies thinks like

_Can I have your autograph_

_Can I have your number _

_I want his shirt_

You know ...normal stuff. I turn back to the girl who was already down the street away from me and again without thinking I run after her. Something I don't expect is how fast she is compared to me, she moves a lot more swiftly through the people on the sidewalk compared to me who is constantly bumping into people and muttering an apology before continuing my chase.

She is so fascinating.

I finally manage to close some distance between us and I reach out for her arm she notices my presence and the last thing I see is the end of a black heel flying across my face before I'm falling flat on my ice onto the concrete.

I hold my chin wincing at the pain,

Damn...for such a small woman she's ...fairly strong. I glance up at her and she's slowly taking steps backwards with her hands at her sides balled into fists. There's a look in her eye that wasn't there before ...something ...different about her.

As if there's a darker hint to those innocent sapphire eyes that where so petrified a moment ago now they just stared at me with a warning look. Daring me to stand up again and I knew she was not your average woman that she wasn't like anyone I'd met before.

"Stay away from me." She warned although her voice was shaken up a bit she was still very much calm. I was stunned by the sudden moxy of this woman and could only watch as she left my sight not daring to challenge her words…

Something told me...I'd meet her again,

And I wouldn't give up on seeing her again either.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

this means someone is talking through a phone -【 】

.

.

_Later that evening._

"So you just chased her until she kicked you in the face?"

【I didn't want to let her go. Why did you tell me to meet her there when she looked so afraid? Was this just some horrible joke you played on me.】Karma said frustrated through Nakamura's cellphone. Meanwhile the blonde was filing down her nails while the phone lay between her head and shoulder.

"Well she didn't exactly know you'd be there."

【What?! No wonder she's terrified of me. 】Karma said a bit disheartened.

Nakamura gave an eye roll even though the redhead couldn't see it.

"She doesn't hate you, she's probably just being well...Nagisa."

【 What do you mean?】

Before Nakamura could answer his question the door flew open followed by a loud slam and a furious bluenette stomping over to Nakamura who'd already hidden the phone.

"Heeey Nagisa what's up." She said with a grin that was far to happy.

"Mind telling me what the hell that red haired guy was doing at the cafe that my supposed client was supposed to be at!" She yelled arms folded and cheeks red with anger.

"Okay maybe your client was him~" Nagisa rolled her eyes and rubbed her face. There was a moment of silence before she took her hands away and gave Nakamura a frustrated frown.

"Look, I know your trying to help me Nakamura but...I don't need something like him in my life."

The blonde raised her eyebrows and Nagisa continued.

"He's famous! He probably lives in this big mansion with all these girls surrounding him, If anything I'm just a booty call for him. I can't be with someone like that someone who lives that kind of life. I want someone who's gentlemanly and romantic and ...a human...n-not this famous guy with all these fans who I'd never be able to trust because of all these girls probably dying to screw him."

Nakamura just stared at Nagisa taken aback, she hadn't expected such an outburst from her blue haired friend.

"Besides...even if he were all those things...I can't look him in the eyes or have a straight conversation with him! H-He was my first Nakamura.." The bluenette began blushing. "My first...my first kiss...my first one night stand...the first person I had sex with! I mean-h-how am I supposed to even look him in the eyes let alone talk to him."

Nakamura sat up straight on the couch,

"So, you're scared of him? Nervous around him because of your one night stand with him?"

"Yes!" Nagisa admitted covering her face again frustrated. Nakamura gave a quick glance to her phone that was turned over on it's screen before looking back at Nagisa.

She stood up and walked over to her friend putting a hand on her shoulder before pulling her into a gentle hug.

"Hey...it'll be okay girl...it'll be okay." She soothed gently. "Look, you've had a long day, why don't you go rest in your room and I'll cook tonight." She suggested gently and gradually the blunette pulled away and nodded quietly.

Nakamura gave her a gentle smile, before tapping her shoulder as if on cue Nagisa trudged towards her bedroom and closed the door.

Nakamura gave one last look at her phone before walking over to it and hanging up the call.


	6. Chapter 6

**One night stand chapter 6**

**Something Sweet.**

**.**

**.**

It's Monday morning and I wake up to the smell of….

Pancakes?

I open my eyes finding myself hugging my pillow while laying on my stomach. I rub my cheek against the soft fabric not wanting to leave my bed.

While I linger there on my bed in the comfortable coldness of the AC that's on high in my room I still question that smell of Pancakes that found its way into my room. The smells coming from outside my door from the kitchen obviously,

I know what you're thinking.

Nagisa they're just pancakes why are you freaking out about it?

Well random person let me answer that question for you,

You see Nakamura can cook, she actually cooks me breakfast every morning on weekdays even if I insist she doesn't. It's always because she has her college classes in the afternoon and says cooking helps to wake her up. She can make omelets, french toast perfectly crispy bacon, but

I had asked her to attempt to make me pancakes once and she made them three different times,

The only thing was when she did make them they were black and burnt and I'd find myself waking up to Nakamura screaming with the smoke alarm going off again.

It's too bad though because Pancakes is one of my favorite foods.

I turn on my back looking up at my ceiling that has a large photo of me, Nakamura and a few other friends from my junior high years on it in front of our school.

This smell was completely different however because the scent was sweet and warm like honey in the air not like the burnt smell Nakamura's pancakes carried.

Did she finally learn how to make them?

Instead of pondering over this small issue all morning (because I did have a class to teach) I decided to regretfully drag myself out of bed, don't get me wrong I love my students it's just….

I also love sleep.

I stretch my arms out and open the door feeling the major different of lack of cool air in the rest of the apartment, and the strong sweet smell of nectar and sugar that has engulfed the apartment. I rub my eyes walking down the hall towards the kitchen let out a yawn,

"Hey Nakamura what's for breakfast?" I ask letting out one more yawn and my eyes draw towards the kitchen and the color red fills my vision as well as my face as the pair of amber eyes look at me through his parted bangs. My heart races…

Keep in mind I'm only wearing a rather snug grey tank top and my blue gym shorts as pajamas and this guy...this guy in his stupid-cute-white dress shirt-UGH why is he here why is he in my home! Where is Nakamura! Oh I am so gonna give him a piece of my mind!

"Uh-uh-um.." Dang it I forgot I can't speak to him! I want to run back to my room and hide in there all day but my feet refuse to move it feels like they are glued to the wood itself!

I can only watch as he sets down one of the spatulas I remember buying and turns down the fire and I manage to see a fresh batch of pancakes cooking perfectly before my attention is flickers to him again...he's walking towards me and my eyes drop to the floor, preferring to look at that. I can see the tops of his shoes in front of me and feel his presence in front of me.

Being this close to him...the familiarity of his sweet warm scent washes over me and I remember…

I remember the heat of his body against mine the racing of his heart as his chest pressed up against mine, the warmth of his breath and how sweet his lips were his tounge was like honey and his hair was so soft, softer than silk..

I feel my face burn a brighter red...dang it stop thinking about that night!

"Um," I hear him say a bit…. Awkwardly? "I made you pancakes your friend said they where your favorite but she didn't know how to cook them properly." I manage to glance up a little enough to see the plate of pancakes he's holding between his hands and the syrup dripping off the stack of fluffy pancakes as well as the fork sitting on the side waiting to be taken.

My eyes trail up a little further and I catch his eyes he's looking at me cariously the hunger that I remember in his eyes isn't there only a gentle and sincere look. I can't rip my eyes away from him it's as if he's holding me in his gaze.

He sets down the plate on the dining table and I can only watch his every movement wordlessly even the smallest actions he makes like bending down to place the plate on the table appears graceful.

"Your face is pretty red...are you feeling alright?" Without warning he leans forward pressing the back of his hand to my forehead and just by the contact of his hand makes me fall backwards on my ass and I'm on the floor gawking at him..I feel like such a fool right now but there isn't much I can do about it. He only looks at me with the same cariousty I'm looking at him with.

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and kneels down to my level my eyes follow his every movement.

"I'm sorry for scaring you the other day. I thought you knew I'd be there but your friend told me you didn't only after I scared you half to death." Nakamura….I swear I'm gonna kill you for this!

"Your friend called me early this morning asking me to come over and cook pancakes for you while she went out and picked up some groceries." He explained to me.

"B-b-b-but wh-why d-d-did you c-come.." I barely managed. Gosh this is so embarrassing but how can I have a conversation with the guy I slept with?!

He smirked and I felt my heart jump even just a simple smirk made him appear charming.

"Because I had a chance to see you again." I'd say I was blushing but I don't think my face can get any more red than it is now. "Listen um...Can we start over?"

….Huh?

"I know...one night stands are called that for a reason but...there's something about you that I just can't get off my mind...your just...so.." He stares at me for a moment. I must look horrible to him, this small woman with messy blue hair in a tank top and shorts. I bet he's seen plenty of women and most of them looked better than me….

"...Beautiful...your...amazing and so interesting and you just keep my mind reeling and...honestly I don't think my heart ever raced as fast as it is right now in my entire life.."

"R-really.." I said feeling my own heart racing. He gives me a wordless nod

"So ...can we just start over and...maybe get to know each other?" He outstretched his hand to me…

I give a wordless nod now. He smiles at me, this charming hot and attractive smile.

"Well M'lady my name is Karma, Karma Akabane it's a pleasure to meet you. May I ask for your name?"

Our eyes meet and I feel as if I'm surrounded by his warmth once again...but it's different this time..it's not hard and hot but rather ...gentle and cozy.

"Nagisa...Nagisa Shiota.."

.

.

.

.

.

.Hello my readers! First off thank you for reading this fanfiction and second off, should I make this the ending of this fanfiction or keep it going?


End file.
